Huellas del pasado
by Shimizublack
Summary: Sakura tiene dos hijos con Sasori, pero este cuando cumplen un años desaparece de la vida de la pelirrosa. Sasuke tiene una hija con una mujer desconocida y su historia es profunda pero es el profesor de los melliz en la escuela en la que inscribe Sakura. ¿Como harán los adultos para convivir con la rebeldía de los hijos? ¿Si los rebeldes son ellos? Y ¿las locuras de sus hijos?
1. La famosa escuela High School Konoha Gol

**Capitulo I**

**"La famosa escuela High School Konoha Gold"**

**Se podría sentir el ambiente desde donde estaban, el olor de cerezos que desprendía el cabello de una hermosa pelirosa, el olor a alcohol y cigarrillos de un excitante y sensual hombres de cabellos rojos, las manos de ambos viajaban por el cuerpo de la otra persona, disfrutando y distinguiéndose entre las penumbras de la noche, se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos, la pareja se fundía en la penumbra de la noche, disfrutando de el cuerpo ajeno, de las partes ajenas, disfrutando de la soledad de la noche, y de la aterradora madrugada, se podían escuchar los carros recorrer la carretera principal, el murmullo de las personas, pero solo ellos, si solo ellos disfrutaban de estar unidos a la persona que aman. **

**—_Te amo, Sakura_ —la vos gruesa del hombre retumbo en toda su cabeza, se sentía realmente bien con escuchar solo su vos, con tener cerca su olor, con simplemente mantener la vista hacia sus grandes y hermosos ojos miel… ese hombre era y es su perdición… _"_Akasuna no Sasori_"_… **

— ¡Hey! ¡Frentesota! —unos grandes, afilados y hermosos orbes jade reaccionaron al escuchar el apodo de su mejor amiga.

Delante de estos se podría observar la figura femenina de una rubia de apariencia de 25 años, cuando en realidad tenía 33, con cuerpo de modelo, su largo cabello rubio caía por toda su espalda amarrado en una gran coleta, dejando caer un gran flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho, aquellos grandes y hermosos orbes azules, y sus labios pequeños pero sensuales. Tenía una falda larga, más arriba de la cintura de color gris, que caía hasta mas debajo de sus rodillas, con un cinturón café, una blusa de color kaki manga larga encajada, dejando ver su buena cintura y su buen trasero, con unos tacones altos, la rubia miraba furiosa a su amiga que parecía más en el mundo de las hadas que en el real.

—Sakura, me estas escuchando —volvió a repetir, la pelirosa se levanto golpeando fuertemente la mesa de la oficina recorriendo la mesa para asomarse y mirar por la ventana, su reflejo no demostraba lo que sentía, sus ojos se veían un poco opacos pero se podrían notar un brillo de amor dentro de estos.

La mujer no aparentaba más de 23 años, cuando en realidad tenía 31 de cuerpo de infarto, largas y bien torneadas piernas, senos grandes y perfectos, un hermoso y largo cuerpo con cintura pequeña y caderas anchas, la mujer tenía un largo cabello rosa que lo tenía cortado en capas, dejándola ver dulce y tierna, sus grandes ojos jade y resplandecientes, la chica vestía una corta falda negra más arriba de sus tobillos, dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas, una camisa manga larga abierta los tres primeros botones donde se veía el inicio de sus senos, y encima de este un chaleco de color negro, haciendo juego con sus tacos del mismo color.

—Hm, si lo hice Ino —contesto cortante.

— ¿Qué te dije?—pregunto, la pelirosa se tenso y se golpeo la cabeza con el vidrio, la rubia dejo salir un suspiro mirando a su amiga —si sigues haciendo eso la frente te crecerá más —dijo burlona.

_"_**Maldita cerda**_" _La mujer dejo salir un largo suspiro y se cruzo de brazos a la altura de su pecho, haciéndolos resaltar mas.

—Tsk no lo recuerdo está bien, mi cabeza me mata no he dormido en los últimos días —se quejo la mujer sentándose en la silla, Ino suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas delante del gran escritorio cruzándose de brazos.

—Es eso mujer, o todavía sigues pensando en Sasori —la pelirosa se detuvo y fulmino con la mirada a su mejor amiga, esta suspiro y le paso un café, la pelirosa lo tomo sentándose de nuevo en la silla, suspirando frustrada —entiendo todo lo que ustedes dos pasaron, pero él se fue Sakura, no va a volver y te lo dijo, en lo único que puedes pensar ahora es en tu felicidad y el de los melliz

—Qué fácil es decirlo cerda —le gruño la pelirosa pero luego dejo el café en la mesa y miro la hora.

—A ver Sakura, no es fácil decirlo, simplemente tienes que poner de tu parte, estas joven ves y búscate un novio o que se yo —seguía con su conversación —si no te vas a poner vieja y…

La rubia no había terminado cuando fue sacada de una patada de la oficina, la rubia gruño molesta estando sentada en el suelo, en una mesa estaba mirándola burlona, una rubia más hermosa que la que estaba en el suelo, dirigiendo una mirada hacia el frente completamente tranquila.

—Saku-chan es un poco temperamental y lo sabes Ino, déjala en paz —le menciono la rubia de cuatro coletas para luego suspirar y contestar el teléfono —si Sakura-sama… Oh en seguida —la chica volteo a ver a la rubia que se estaba arreglando — Ino, Sakura que si tienes los informes de las escuelas —la rubia giro a ver a la otra y asintió.

—Dile que se llama "High School Konoha Gold" la mejor preparatoria para estudiantes de 12 a 17 años

—Sakura-sama… —. La rubia le conto todo a la pelirosa por teléfono mientras miraban interesante un punto en blanco.

— ¿Konoha Gold? —Pregunto la pelirosa saliendo de la oficina, las dos miraron a su amiga y asintieron, esta miro hacia dentro y suspiro tomo su mochila comenzando a salir —mándame la dirección por correo, iré a la primaria de Konoha a recoger a los melliz —la chica coloco una mano en su cadera comenzando a bajar, las dos mujeres suspiraron, conociendo a su amiga y lo temperamental que era no se podían quejar —vamos Naruto

A lado de la pelirosa había aparecido un hombre alto, de cabellos largo rubio, por delante y corto y desordenado por detrás, silencioso y característico, con facciones masculinas bien definidas, su mechones a los lados caían largo por sus mejillas donde se marcaban un par de manchas como si fueran bigotes, unos gatunos ojos azules, y una seriedad que nadie podía comparar, iba vestido como un guarda espalda, un chaleco de color negro, y una camisa manga larga desordenada, con una corbata bien arreglada, las mangas caían una más abajo que la otra, mientras su frente era cubierta por sus rebeldes cabellos. **(An: Estilo Minato-sama *O*)**

Haruno Sakura era la jefa de las empresas Haruno, la dueña de los grandes bufet de abogados, y no era todo era la gerente de los mejores restaurantes de todo el mundo, hotelería, y bibliotecas la mujer era una portada de revista, era una escritora muy famosa, por escribir novelas visuales para jóvenes y para adultos, era una escritora de novelas BL bajo el nombre de "Yuki no Hana" y no solo eso cuando solo tenía 16 años había salido embarazada de un hombre, el modelo y empresario Akasuna no Sasori, el primer y único amor de la pelirosa, pero por cuestiones de la vida, y de lo que todos no saben es que el pelirrojo se alejo completamente de la pelirosa luego del primer cumpleaños de los melliz, y desde ese momento, la Haruno se ha convertido en una piedra sin sentimientos, amando solo a ese único hombre que hace que su vida sea lo peor, ¿lo odiaba? no, ¿lo amaba? Sí, pero que podría hacer contra ese sentimiento, cuando él le juro tierra, mar y siempre había estado con ella, aunque todos le decían las consecuencias, decidieron tener a los melliz, vivir felices pero todo se había acabado aquel día… luego del primer cumpleaños de los melliz, Sasori desapareció.

**(Sasori: Pregunta… en todos tus fic soy un loco rebelde, y sensual… porque aquí soy ¡El malo! ¬¬. An: Ya, no te sulfures coloradito sabes que te amo, pero también amo el Sasosaku y el Sasusaku así que me toco hacer cosas interesantes. Sasori: Mis fan me odiaran T.T An: Te digo que no, yo te lo prometo ^^) **

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

Un mercedes Benz estaba a las afueras de una gran escuela, donde los niños eran recogidos por sus padres, una mujer de hermosos ojos jade eran cubiertos por unas gafas, estaba apoyada en la ventana del carro, ese día los niños terminaban la escuela, y su periodo escolar de primaria, la pelirosa tenía un cigarrillo en los labios manteniendo la mirada fija en la entrada, a su lado con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia todas partes un rubio con anteojos, la pelirosa levanto la vista posando sus grandes ojos a dos personas que iban saliendo de lo mas habladores, cuando en realidad simplemente discutían quien había sacado más notas, atrás de ellos su maestro un hermoso y alto castaño de ojos del mismo color, los dos observaron hacia adelante y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Una hermosa pelirroja borgoña de solo 15 años, con unos grandes y hermosos ojos color miel miro a su madre como si fuera una diosa, la chica estaba vestida realmente radiante, una blusa pegada a su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto a su figura bien formada con tan solo tener 12 años, su cabello estaba suelto y le caía en los hombros, la chica era un poco más baja que su mellizo, sus grandes ojos se notaban realmente naturales, y su sonrisa radiaba en todo el lugar.

A su lado, un hermoso pelirrojo de solo 15 años, con unos grandes y hermosos ojos color jade, pero se podría notar que alrededor tenían miel, sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad que al rato mirando a su madre como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo, su pantalón un poco ancho de color negro, con las botas pegadas y unos zapatos gruesos, mientras que un suéter manga larga azul ceñido a su cuerpo, lo que resaltaba en su rostro era su cabello alborotado que por delante lo tenía dividido en dos flecos a los lados dejando caer un flequillo en su frente, era un poco más alto que su hermana, y era el mayor por 5 minutos.

Los dos chicos corrieron hasta donde su madre y la abrazaron de una a la pobre pelirosa le salió volando el cigarrillo cayendo en los pies de un maestro que movía aquel zapato de arriba abajo.

—Sakura, ¿Todavía te tengo que regañar? Te he dicho mil veces que no se fuma frente a una escuela primaria

—Ya no fastidies Iruka-sensei —le dijo burlona la pelirosa cruzando sus manos para desordenar el cabello de los peques —, solo vine a buscar a los enanos, ¿Y bien? —pregunto levantando una ceja. Los chicos tenían sus ojos brillando de emoción.

—El mejor promedio, estoy impresionado que los dos ocuparan el primer puesto, un porcentaje de 100% para todas las materias —los dos se miraron arrogantes y voltearon el rostro indignados.

—Bien hecho enanos, eso hay que celebrarlo —les felicito su madre, los dos asintieron muchas veces y se subieron pero antes se detuvieron mirando a Naruto que levanto una ceja interrogante.

—Ganamos rubio, nos debes 1000 yenes —le reto la mujer con las manos en su cadera.

— ¿Espera? Dije que si alguno de los dos terminaban en primer puesto, no los dos en el primer puesto, dejen de ser tan latosos y súbanse.

—Naruto mala paga —se quejaron los dos gruñendo molestos.

—Sabes donde los vas a meter —pregunto interesado el castaño.

—Mi gente me ha averiguado en Konoha Gold —el castaño asintió, y ella entro al puesto de copiloto, bajando el vidrio con una sonrisa —, suerte sensei, debe dejar de regañar mucho o se volverá viejo más rápido —dijo burlona sacándole la lengua a un indignado castaño.

—Suerte Iruka —comento Naruto levantando la mano y subiéndose en el puesto de piloto mientras encendía el carro para ponerlo en marcha.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

— ¿Hace dos semanas que comenzaron las clases? —Hablaba por teléfono una pelirosa, esta frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que decían al otro lado del teléfono —, soy Haruno Sakura, no es por nada pero no hay dos cupos disponibles para mis hijos, no importa si las clases comenzaron hace poco, y a parte no importa si tienen que hacer exámenes, ellos son muy capaces de aprobarlo —los chicos miraban a su madre como si estuviera loca, pero igual no podían hacer nada, su madre siempre estaba esperando mucho de ellos, o no ella siempre los había apoyado desde pequeños, habían tenido lo que querían, su madre siempre había estado con ellos dos, y no importaba si querían verla simplemente feliz —, entonces perfecto, mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana ellos harán el examen en la escuela, mañana mismo la directora les dará los resultados y si pasan que seguro lo harán estarán el lunes en clase, sin más nada que decir hasta luego —la pelirosa cerró el teléfono, y sus hijos miraron con una gota de sudor a su madre.

"**El poder de mama, es temible**" pensaron los dos mellizos.

—Yuri —la chica levanto la mirada chocándola con los de su madre, jade vs miel — Hayato —él chico también levanto la mirada cruzando jade vs jade—, me escucharon, espero que este fin de semana les sirva de vacaciones, luego del examen iremos a el centro recreacional…

La mujer no continúo porque sus hijos la abrazaron de la cintura mirándola con los ojos en forma de gato con botas, y la chica suspiro sabiendo que querían.

—Vale, vale entonces que sea un fin de semana en familia —los dos asintieron muchas veces pero luego se levantaron viendo a su madre—, lamento lo que paso…

—No importa, mama siempre está pendiente de nosotros y nos ha defendido de muchas cosas, lo mejor que podemos hacer es que mama se sienta orgullosa de nosotros —, comento Yuri abrazándola, la pelirosa se asombro un poco y tomo el rostro de su hija besando su frente.

—Aunque no hagan las cosas bien siempre estaré orgullosa de los dos, son las cosas que más amo en esta vida, Yu-chan, Ha-kun —, los dos sonrieron abrazando de nuevo a su madre.

Una mirada de lejos simplemente sonrió cruzando de nuevo sus manos a la altura de su pecho, en un gran restaurante, en un área completamente reservada se encontraba el rubio cuidando la puerta tranquilamente con una copa en las manos.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

El fin de semana había pasado en familia, Sakura junto a sus dos mellizos y contando a los locos de sus amigos, en un centro recreacional, la chica estaba leyendo el periódico de la mañana, bebiendo una taza de café mirando algunos puestos en los mejores hoteles alargo una sonrisa arrogante, viendo el gran porcentaje que obtuvieron sus hoteles, al igual que restaurantes, sonrió mas arrogante al ver las criticas y los grandes halagos.

A su lado acostado en las patas de la silla, se encontraba un gran felino, un hermoso tigre de bengala de color blanco con manchas negras, su mirada era realmente arrogante y sus ojos yacían cerrados, a su lado su ama tenía su mano en la cabeza de este mientras le hacía pequeños mimos y se escuchaba el rugido de completa satisfacción, al lado de estos dos, un par de sirvientas una peinaba el pelaje del tigre, y la otra había terminado de servir su comida, y le hablaba dulcemente.

Bajo el periódico pasando su mirada a sus dos hermosos hijos completamente sonrojados pero enojados, en la anterior escuela no tenían uniforme pero en esta sí.

El uniforme de Yuri era un vestido de color negro, con un encaje largo de color blanco en la parte de abajo, unos cuatro botones en la falda, y arriba era liso, una camisa manga larga en la parte de abajo del vestido, solo dejando sobresalir su cuello de color blanco con un gran lazo del mismo color, una chaqueta de color negro con franjas en los bordes blancas, y unas mangas de color blanco con una franja delgada negra, tenía un lazo encima del lazo grande de color rojo y pequeño, la chica se había hecho dos pequeñas colitas en el cabello dejando el resto suelto. **(An: Tipo Sakura Kinomoto)**

El de Hayato, era un pantalón negro ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro, con unas botas anchas de color blanca, que obviamente no pertenecían al uniforme, una camisa de color blanca, que caía roto en las puntas, una camisa corta de color negra igual de corta, con la chaqueta de la escuela negra con las mangas remangadas al igual que la camisa, un cinturón blanco, y su cabello estaba alborotado, los dos chicos se sentaron delante de su madre que alargo una sonrisa al verlos.

—Se ven radiantes —le alago su madre con una sonrisa en los labios cerrando el periódico —, buenos días peques

—Buenos días ma' —saludo Yuri dejando salir un largo suspiro sentándose lado izquierdo de su madre, entre la tigresa y ella, mientras movía sus manos y desordenaba un poco el cabello del tigre —, buenos días Yuki —el tigre le contesto con un ronroneo realmente grueso.

—Que onda _mom_ —el chico si se sentó alado de su madre, dándole un beso en su mejilla, mientras se asomaba un poco y miraba a la tigresa que lo volteo a mirar y se levanto para lamerle la cara —, buenos días _Y-U-K-I-C-H-A-N_ —saludo con una sonrisa a la tigresa que pasó de nuevo su lengua por la mejilla del chico que rio un poco y removió su cabello.

—Ya, dejen comer a Yuki, que luego tiene clases con el entrenador —, le regaño su madre, a ese estilo de regaño de ella, para que los chicos suspiraran y esperaran su desayuno que fue servido por una hermosa mujer.

Una linda mujer de unos 28 años, alta de piel clara y ojos grandes de un hermoso color perla, con el cabello azulado amarrado en una coleta baja, con varios flecos en su frente, y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, vestía el típico traje de las mucamas, pero a diferencia el de ella era azul oscuro, su mirada era dulce y tierna.

—Buenos días, Yuri-sama, Hayato-sama —saludo cortes la chica, y estos voltearon a mirarla con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¡Buenos días Hinata-chan! —, saludaron los dos con una sonrisa realmente grande para luego comenzar a devorar su comida.

— ¿Pueden comer con educación? —pregunto su madre dejando salir un largo suspiro, los chicos miraron a su madre con los ojos en forma de cachorro y un pedazo de pan en su boca, mientras que en la comisura de su labio salía un poquito de chocolate derretido

"**Se parecen tanto a Kakashi**" pensó con resignación dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios.

—Bueno, coman como les dé la gana —contesto la pelirosa y sus hijos se le iluminaron los ojos, algunas veces o siempre esa era la debilidad de la pelirosa, los chicos seguían devorando la comida, cuando Naruto entro al comedor a dar los buenos días se quedo en la entrada con una gota de sudor y miro a Hinata que se sonrojo toda pero rio forzada al igual que las otras sirvientas.

—"**Como todas las mañanas controlan a su madre**" —pensó resignado —. Buenos días

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

En una humilde casa, se encontraba una familia de cuatro personas comiendo tranquilamente su comida, con un libro en la mano estrellas y corazones alrededor con un aura brillante se encontraba Mikoto Uchiha, una hermosa mujer alta de hermosos orbes negros y cabello del mismo color cerca de su cintura peinado hacia atrás con una pañoleta de color blanca, y un sencillo vestido que hacia resaltar su figura. A su lado un hombre completamente serio comiendo tranquilo su comida de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos negros miraba a su esposa y su gran aura brillante, dejo salir un largo suspiro vestía un traje de policía con un emblema en su hombro dando a entender que pertenecía a la prefectura de policía de Japón, su rostro se mostraba serio tanto así que pareciera que sufriera de estreñimiento. Dejando de lado los problemas de Fugaku, se encuentra un hermoso y varonil hombre de aparente 25 años cuando en realidad tiene 32, alto de ojos oscuros mirando interrogante como pasaban aquellos comerciales y miraba a su madre que estaba emocionada, sus ojos eran negros completamente hermosos y grandes, con dos marcas extrañas bajo sus ojos provocando que al parecer serán unas ojeras, el cabello recogido hacia atrás y tenía una camisa polo ceñida a su cuerpo, y un pantalón negro, encima de esta tenía una corbata dándole un aire completamente varonil, y unos anteojos mientras leía el periódico luego que su padre se lo entrego. A su lado un hermoso pelinegro de aparenta 20 años, cuando en realidad carga con unos 35 años mirando sin interés el televisor tenía una salchicha colgando mientras que su rostro se notaba aburrido, su piel era pálida sin grado a exagerar de rostro hermoso y perfecto el cabello desordenado y rebelde, sus ojos grandes afilados y varoniles de color negro con el cuerpo bien formado que se notaba debajo de su camisa manga larga de color negra junto a ese pantalón del mismo color, su corbata blanca y unas gafas que lo hacían ver intelectual y hermoso.

—Esa niña de nuevo se tarda —se escucha la voz furiosa de él pelinegro menor, todos levantan la vista hacia el hombre mientras regresan a lo que estaban haciendo — y ahora resulta que soy ignorado.

—No te quejes Ototo que te vimos y seguimos en lo que hacíamos —comento con indiferencia el pelinegro, pero en sus ojos se notaba burla hacia su hermano.

—Ya chicos, están muy grandes para seguir discutiendo —hablo con firmeza Mikoto, todos la miraron pero ella seguía embobada viendo los libros de su escritora favorita

—Madre… ¿Cómo te puede gustar el _Yaoi_?

—Calla Sasuke —le sugirió su padre, este lo miro soltando un suspiro de sus labios para seguir con la lectura del libro que tiene en manos.

Las escaleras se escuchaban que bajaban en una carrera, todos dirigieron la mirada a una hermosa chica que apareció en el acto cuando todos voltearon a hacer lo que antes estaban haciendo, exacto sus cosas la chica era de estatura media, hermosa con fracciones inocentes e infantiles, un largo cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas altas, sus ojos grandes y hermosos de color negro, tenía unas pestañas delgadas y lindas, haciéndola ver frágil, vestía el uniforme de Konoha Gold.

— ¡Buenos días! —su voz se escucho dulce y melodiosa.

—Buenos días, enana —contesto Itachi mientras seguía en su lectura.

—Buenos días pequeña —saludo su abuelo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días bebe —saludo su abuela con una leve sonrisa, ella tomo rápidamente dos pedazos de pan los coloco en su boca y dio media vuelta.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita? —pregunto Sasuke dando media vuelta, su hija se freno en seco y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos estilo made in Hinata.

—Padre… es que bueno… —trago seco y volteo el rostro sonrojada — ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Hana me venía a recoger? —pregunto con una leve risita.

—No lo recuerdo porque no me lo dijiste —la chica se puso mas pálida que un hielo, mientras comenzó a sudar.

—Está bien, me vienen a recoger —dijo girando el rostro hacia un lado frunciendo el ceño —Hana viene con unas amigas, ¿quieres que te dé más explicaciones _Dady_?

—Hoy es el primer día, por ser el primer día debes ir conmigo aparte de que tu estas en esa escuela como becada, porque tengas los amigos que tengas no te voy a permitir irte en un auto de esos con esos jóvenes desordenados —afirmo Sasuke con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—Pero _Dady_, Hana ya está por llegar

—Dile a Hana que se valla —contesta cortante volteando a ver su lectura, en un momento se escucho un claxon y la chica suspiro caminando directo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Hey princesa! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡El viejo Sasuke no te deja salir! —se escucho el grito de un hermoso castaño de ojos ambarinos, sus ojos eran alargados pero a la vez hermosos tenía pinta de rebelde por como llevaba el uniforme, a su lado estaba una hermosa rubia de ojos ambarinos muy parecida al chico con una sonrisa arrogante la chica levanto la mano en son de saludo.

—Así que Hana Inuzuka te venia a recoger —afirmo Sasuke en la puerta, los dos chicos se pusieron mas pálidos que un papel mirando hacia todas partes, mientras que la pelinegra quería que la tierra se la tragara — Señor y señorita Inuzuka, espero que el viejo Sasuke no los castigue por llegar tarde

— ¡Si señor! —dijeron al tiempo que prendían de nuevo el auto arrancando, el chico bajo la mirada al ver a su hija que estaba colorada.

—Entremos para que desayunes, te he dicho una y mil veces que no es porque no me gusten tus amistades si no que… es difícil todo esto

—Yo sé, no te preocupes padre —la chica paso a su lado suspirando resignada mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos en forma de estar sonriendo.

—Hikari

—Si padre

—Sabes que eres todo para mí, no me gusta que te estés exponiendo con esos chicos ricachones —susurro por lo bajo abrazándola mientras la chica se abrazaba más a su padre —, cuando tenga el dinero suficiente comprare un departamento cerca de la escuela

—Pero no quiero vivir lejos de tío Itachi y los abuelos, a mi me gusta esta casa

—Entonces le comprare un auto a mi princesa —comento divertido viendola sonrojar.

— ¡Padre! —Sasuke rio divertido mientras entraba a la casa con ella sonrojada y el divirtiéndose de lo lindo con sus muecas —, no necesito un auto, me gustan más las motocicletas.

—Esas son más peligrosas así que olvídalo

— ¿Y lo dice el chico que de joven hizo carreras clandestinas?

—En ese tiempo no habían tantos accidentes y no repliques a tu padre

—Si padre, no puedo replicar a _Dady_

—Esa es mi bebe —comento divertido desordenándole más el cabello.

— ¡_Dady_! ¡Tengo 15!

—Para mí siempre serás mi bebe, y si yo quiero te pongo pañales —le dijo divertido mirando los sonrojos más grandes de su hija, y el soltaba la carcajada.

— ¡Abuela! ¡Mira a _Dady_! —grito haciéndose la ofendida el pelinegro se quedo completamente helado en la puerta cuando una gran mancha negra estaba abrazando a su nieta protectoriamente mientras fulminaba al pelinegro.

—_Dady_ no ha hecho nada… cierto Hikari —ella lo miro con maldad, y su padre la miro con suplica.

—Ya no te preocupes abuela, _Dady_ dejo de molestar —dice firme la chica ampliando su sonrisa, porque si seguía su abuela también era capaz de colocarle pañal. Pero la chica le dirigió una mirada a su padre; "Padre me debes una buena nota en matemáticas" y este al ser su padre entendió su mirada y frunció el ceño "no me amenaces jovencita que yo en el salón soy tu maestro y tu padre fuera" y comenzó una lucha de negro junior vs negro adulto.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

Sakura vestía una vestido negro largo hasta sus rodillas completamente lisa que le quedaba ceñida en sus caderas y cuerpo dándole un aspecto realmente hermoso, una chaqueta de color negra manga larga con botones en la parte baja amarrada en una "V" y terminando en una "V" dándole dos bolsillos a los lados, una diadema en su cuello, una cartera de color negra y unos grandes tacones, la mujer tenía el cabello suelto ondulado en las puntas dejando que algunos cayeran por sus hombros y su rostro solo tenía un pequeño lápiz labial.

A su lado sus dos mellizos abrazándola de cada brazo, y delante de ellos Naruto que se contenía la risa por lo que Sakura o lo despide o lo castra por reírse de ella en horas de trabajo.

—Sakura-sama, iremos primero a la oficina principal o a llevar a los mellizos

—A llevar a los melliz Naruto, todavía tenemos tiempo de llegar a la oficina central.

"**El colegio se hace aburrido**" pensaron los melliz dando un largo suspiro.

—Mom, nos das ¿algunos concejos? —pregunto esperanzado Hayato, mientras miraba con los ojos en forma de estrellas a su madre que suspiro.

—No le digan a nadie quien es su madre —aconsejo ellos levantaron una ceja —. Al tener el apellido de su padre nadie los reconocerá —prosiguió —pero si tienen mi apellido comenzaran a hacer amigos que solo estarán ustedes por dinero, sean ustedes mismos e ignoren a todos los que lo molestan si hay populares dense su taya y si los tratan de basura me avisan que yo misma los hundo —comento tétrica y sus hijos asentían emocionados por imaginarse a su madre hundir a los que los molestan, mientras Naruto los mira de reojo tragando con dificultad.

"**Gracias a dios nosotros no nos hicimos amigos de Sakura por dinero, porque ni siquiera sabíamos que ella era una Haruno, porque si no los señores Haruno nos hubieran hecho lo mismo**"

— ¡Si señora madre! —dijeron al unisonó colocando una pose militar.

—Adelante Sakura-sama —comento respetuoso Naruto abriendo la puerta mientras subía con delicadeza la pelirosa y los hijos la seguían con una sonrisa burlona, el rubio suspiro y cerró la puerta comenzando a dar la vuelta con algo de prisa hasta el puesto de conductor esa vez iban a ir en la limosina, y la limosina de la familia Haruno era realmente ancha.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

— ¿Eso te dijo ese muchachito? —preguntaba impresionada Sakura mientras escuchaba a su hija hablar del famoso actor canadiense Avan Jogia.

—Si madre, fíjate, fíjate —decía haciendo la misma cara de la chilindrina haciendo que su hermano se mordiera la lengua.

—Pero yo lo detuve en seco, aquel paso en los Kids' Choice Awards de Nickelodeon fueron aburridos, casi lo golpeaba por pasarse de listo con mi hermana.

—Sí y yo casi dejaba sin cabello a esa estúpida actriz de crepúsculo, como la detesto —gruño furiosa la chica mientras hacía caras extrañas al igual que su hermano, la pelirosa reía entre dientes mientras negaba divertida.

"**Si se enteraran de que Ino me hizo salir varias veces con William Levi y Johnny Deep, no me la acabo con estos dos**" pensó divertida.

— ¡_Mom_! ¿A ti que actor te gusta? —la pelirosa coloco un dedo en su barbilla en forma misteriosa y los chicos estaban emocionados.

—Sin duda Heath Ledger, su papel en Batman es completamente sensual —pensó pervertida con un aura brillante.

— ¡A que si mom! —dijo su hija de la misma forma con otro aura brillante.

"**Y yo soy extraño porque pienso que Megan Fox es sexy y sensua**l" pensó Hayato tratando de encontrar porque su madre y hermana hacen semejante teatro por ese hombre.

—Oigan, pero él no murió hace unos días —las dos mujeres se detuvieron y el pudo ver como los ojos de su hermana y madre se llenaban de lagrimas comenzando a llorar como magdalena.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

En una gran facultad donde se veía que era de cuatro pisos con varios edificios que sobresalían en la parte de atrás había una gran cantidad de chicos alrededor, los carros deportivos llegaban, las limusina separaban en la entrada y muchos chicos con bolsos, celulares, junto a un grupo se las pasaban conversando de aquí para allá, y de allá para acá.

Pero un grupo de chicos eran los que sobresalían más.

Cruzado de brazos había un hermoso castaño de ojos amatista que miraba de reojo a todas las mujeres que pasaban mientras se agarraba la garganta sonriendo galante haciendo desmayar a las demás mujeres, a su lado una hermosa rubia que dejaba que su viento **(porque ella lo "pagaba")** se llevara su cabello, mientras sonreía arrogante haciendo que sus ojos amatista chocaran con los chicos que pasaban por ahí. Los dos hermanos estaban abrazados por la cintura coqueteando a los otros mandándoles guiños a las personas que pasaban.

En la parte de abajo sentado y aburrido se veía a un pelirrojo mirando con flojera el cielo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color aguamarina mezclados con dorado, era hermoso en sus fracciones y debajo de sus ojos habían unas ojeras que lo caracterizaban, dándole un parecido a su padre.

A su lado acostada en su estomago, había una hermosa chica de cabellos largos castaños cortados en capa, y unos grandes y hermosos ojos color perla, la chica miraba aburrida el cielo haciendo burbujas de jabón con una paleta que tenia mientras se acomodaba mas en el estomago de su amigo.

Delante de todos ellos, siendo la conversación de todos los alumnos estaba un hermoso peliblanco de ojos fucsias mientras parpadeaba un par de veces completamente aburrido, tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y miraba hacia el frente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

De un momento a otro llego caminando una hermosa pelinegra que llamo la atención de todos ella sonrió levemente y levanto su mano, estos hicieron una inclinación al momento de que un hermoso pelinegro paso a su lado despeinando un poco a su hija respondiéndole el saludo a los "populares" de su escuela.

— ¡Kaoru-kun! ¡Kaori-chan! —. El rubio y la castaña giraron su rostro sonriendo con arrogancia, pero en sus ojos se veía lo alegre que estaba por verla. — Etto… ¿estás despierto? Ryu-kun

—Supongo —dijo lanzando un largo bostezo y la chica sonrió levemente.

—Hana-chan _hello~_

—Me usaste de escusa con tu padre y el no te creyó creo que tengo que ir a recogerte más seguido —la chica rio entre dientes mientras se agachaba

—sabes que mi papa no es nada tonto, y más si Kaoru grita que me van a recoger —comenta mirando con el ceño fruncido al castaño que sonríe forzado.

—Ya que estamos todos vámonos —ordena el peliblanco separándose del muro donde estaba estirándose, la pelinegra lo voltea a ver sonrojándose.

—Buenos días, Akise-kun —saludo sonrojada bajando el rostro nerviosa.

—Buenos días —contesto sin ganas caminando tranquilo hacia la puerta de la escuela.

**(Si señoras y señores, estos papacitos y mamacitas son hijos de los ricachones del fic *·* no se preocupen que sus padres también tendrán que aguantarles sus rebeldías como sus hijos tendrán que aguantar los romances entre sus padres *O* y si ese peliblanco es nada más y nada menos que Akise Aru, lo amo tanto que no me resistí x'D) **

Todos se hacían a un lado al momento de ver pasar a los chicos que se cargaban una fama de las buenas, primero iban los dos mellizos Inuzuka, hijos de Kiba Inuzuka y Tenten de Inuzuka ama. Sus nombres eran _Kaoru Inuzuka_ y _Kaori Inuzuka_ **(Kaori es castaña de nacimiento pero piensa que el rubio el cool)** el que estaba en el suelo es el hijo del empresario Sabaku no Gaara, llamado _Sabaku no Ryu_, Gaara es soltero su esposa intento arrebatarle completamente todo porque era una estafadora pero termino en la cárcel y Gaara con su hijo, no se sorprendan porque si es pura casualidad es pura coincidencia x'D. La que estaba en su estomago es _Hana Hyuga_ perteneciente a la rama principal de la familia hija de Neji Hyuga, es otro soltero codiciado y un buen padre, es primo de Hyuga Hinata pero como esta pertenece a la rama secundaria no tiene cargos dentro de la empresa. Y el que se encontraba en el muro, _Akise Aru_ hijo de los accionistas más famosos de todo el continente, Nezumi Aru y Ran Aru.

Los seis entran al salón colocándose en la parte de la ventana, mientras que en la otra parte se sientan los "ñoños" de la escuela, mientras que el centro está completamente vacío, el lado de los populares está lleno de vida mientras todos se sientan en las mesas y conversan que hicieron el fin de semana, algunos se habían ido de viaje a París, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, si esos solo tres días. **(Malditos ricachones ¬¬ como tienen plata se aprovechan del pobre)**

Pero del otro lado que eran los becados se mantenían callados mirándose entre sí, leyendo tranquilamente algunos libros.

En la parte de adelante se sentaba un hermoso chico de fracciones infantiles e inocentes su cabello era de color castaño oscuro mientras sus ojos eran de un verde completamente aguamarina, su cuerpo era corpulento pero sin llegar a exagerar y su mirada estaba perdida en el libro mientras que sus grandes anteojos de pico de botella tapaban por completo su hermosura, a su lado estaba una chica de igual manera bella, pero siendo opacada con esa belleza de anteojos era de cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas muy parecidas a su madre con los ojos negros de su padre que bostezaba quedándose dormida en la silla. Dignos hijos de Nara Shikamaru y Nada de Temari. _Kai_ y _Umi Nara_.

Atrás de ellos dos había un chico con una capucha que cubría su cabeza encima del uniforme, tenia de igual manera unos anteojos de pico de botella tapando sus hermosos ojos de color miel y su piel era cubierta por una pequeña capa de acné, su mirada estaba clavada en un libro de insectos mientras jugaba tranquilamente con una hormiga que caminaba por su dedo, digno hijo de Shino Aburame, con el nombre de Tsubasa Aburame.

A su lado un chico que leía rápidamente un simulacro de carrera y gritaba unas que otras cosas con respecto a la juventud y una flor de loto estaba el digno hijo de Rock Lee, que era su misma persona en su juventud llamado _Rock Lee junior_. De grandes ojos negros con una cabeza como choza.

Todos estaban hablando hasta que la puerta se escucho, todos divisaron un peinado de pollo del otro lado y corrieron a sentarse, la pelinegra soltó un largo suspiro sabiendo que era su padre mientras los demás populares miraban con aburrimiento a su profesor.

—Buenos días alumnado —saludo cortante sacándole suspiros a todas las mujeres que miraban soñadoras al profesor Uchiha Sasuke.

—Buenos días querido profesor —saludaron al coro las mujeres populares y unas que otras ñoñas haciendo que los hombres hiciera mueca de asco y Hikari se estrellara contra la mesa, mientras que Kaori y Hana la miraban burlonas.

—Hoy tenemos a dos nuevos estudiantes —todos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos porque cuando la fecha de exámenes pasa no pueden entrar más estudiantes y ya llevaban dos semanas dando clases —. Así que espero que sean amables con ellos, y ya se saben el resto del rollo —todos miraron a Sasuke con admiración mientras su hija suspiraba de nuevo —, ¡adelante!

Por la puerta había entrado un par de mellizos, bastante hermosos y bien arreglados por lo menos la chica ya que el chico vestía todo rebelde sacándole suspiros a las mujeres que lo miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos, y los hombres le giñaban ojos a la pelirroja que hizo cara de asco tomando la mano de su hermano mientras este fulminaba con la mirada a los atrevidos.

—Bien preséntense, nombre apellido, edad, gustos, disgustos pero que no sea largo —los dos miraron con una gota de sudor a su maestro pero suspiraron.

"**No digan que yo soy su madre**" recordaron las palabras de Sakura, su madre.

—Me llamo Akasuna no Yuri, tengo 15 años. Me gusta correr al aire libre y leer libros mientras que mis disgustos son las personas mentirosas y deshonestas —dijo ampliando una gran sonrisa haciendo que varios hombres suspiraran.

—Me llamo Akasuna no Hayato, tengo 15 años, me gusta la adrenalina y leer mientras que me disgusto con facilidad cuando se quieren pasar de listos con mi hermana —dijo fulminando a todos los hombres que silbaron con tranquilidad y la pelirroja amplio su sonrisa.

—bien, siéntense donde quieran —los mellizos miraron a todo el salón dividido así que se miraron y se levantaron de hombros sentándose en el medio de los populares y los ñoños mientras sacaban sus textos que su sacrosanta madre les había comprado para prestar atención a la clase de matemáticas.

Los populares fruncieron el ceño y los ñoños sonrieron divertidos, pero estos no les prestaron atención porque nunca habían escuchado hablar de Akasuna no así que eran simples mortales para semejantes dioses.

—Oh, los chicos vienen de escuela pública de Konoha, ¿han visto ya calculo? —Pregunto Sasuke mirando a los dos nuevos que asintieron tranquilos — ¿pueden hacer un ejercicio? Alguno de los dos

Hayato se levanto con aires de arrogancia tomando el marcador que le estiraba Sasuke comenzando a escribir cuando termino se dio la vuelta yéndose a sentar dejando impresionados a los dos bandos, Sasuke sonrió levemente al ver que el chico lo había hecho perfecto en tan solo unos segundos miro a su hermana que se levanto con los mismos aires de grandeza e hizo uno más largo que le había dictado Sasuke dejándolo sorprendido.

—Somos genios —dijeron al tiempo sonriendo burlones ante la mirada de asombro de los demás.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

La pelirosa giro un poco la taza de su té mientras le daba un sorbo delante de ella había un grupo de personas que hablaban de un lado a otro a su lado estaba Naruto mirando serio a las personas que estaban delante de la mujer. Todos se miraban seriamente la chica levanto una ceja al notar extraños movimientos en la parte delantera esta suspiro frustrada mientras sonreía arrogante levantando la pierna haciendo que la mesa se levantara levemente cuando el disparo se escucho todos en la mesa giraron al fondo al ver a un hombre que disparo directo a la pelirosa que se escabullo debajo de la mesa, en la parte de atrás salieron dos personas más que noquearon al hombre que cayó en la mesa haciendo que estaba golpeara el suelo.

La pelirosa se asomo por la orilla y miro los demás hologramas que comenzaban a desaparecer, sonrió triunfante pero fue cargada por Naruto provocando que esta se volviera chibi.

—Terminado tu simulacro de socios que quieren matarte, tienes una reunión con Sabaku no Gaara en estos momentos

— ¡Gaa-chan! —dijo emocionada mientras salía de la habitación como si tuviera diarrea dejando que una gota de sudor se asomara por el cuello de Naruto este suspiro apagando la oficina de diversión de su jefa mientras caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos de la oficina.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

Sentado en una silla tomando tranquilamente una taza de té se encuentra un hombre alto con el cuerpo bien formado vestido de ejecutivo de corte italiano, un pantalón de color kaki ceñido a su cuerpo con una camisa manga larga de color negra dentro de una chaqueta manga larga de color kaki, con una bufanda de un kaki más oscuro y unos zapatos del mismo color que la bufanda, sus anteojos cubren sus hermosos ojos dejando ver una cabellera rebelde de color rojiza mientras miraba tranquilamente su taza de té.

Tranquilamente coloca su tasa a su lado y se levanta estirando las manos cuando de un momento a otro tiene a una hermosa pelirosa colgada en brazos que lo aprieta levemente sacándole pequeños jadeos al pelirrojo porque lo está ahogando.

—Sakura… me ahogas… —trato de hablar el pelirrojo quitándose las gafas de sol mostrando unas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos con aquellos ojos aguamarina, el chico sonrió levemente mientras la pelirosa le saludaba con un pico divertido en los labios bajándose de sus brazos.

—Te extrañe Gaa-chan

—Yo también pelirosa —dijo divertido desordenándole el cabello como una niña —esta vez vine porque voy a hacer una inauguración de una boutique que promociona tu compañía, me puse de acuerdo con Kakashi para darte la noticia, la fiesta es el fin de semana —comento mientras extendía la tarjeta de invitación que la pelirosa le entregaba.

— ¿Valla? Yo porque no estaba enterada —comenta con reproche.

—Fue secreto de tu hermano, a mi no me culpes —dijo divertido ante la mirada analítica de la pelirosa que le abrazo luego.

—Los enanos también están invitados, tengo gana de verlos luego de tantos años seguro no me recuerdan —dijo divertido mientras ella ríe de la misma forma.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —pregunto haciendo espacio mientras abría su oficina y Temari bajaba la cabeza en forma de respeto.

—No te sigas acongojando Temari —la rubia levanto levemente el rostro y el pelirrojo desordeno su cabello —, decidiste lo que querías y era casarte con ese hombre lo bueno es que tú seas feliz.

—Gracias, Gaara-sama

La puerta se cerró y Temari bajo la cabeza sonriendo feliz, mientras colocaba una mano en el teléfono para marcarle al vago de su esposo que se encontró de nuevo con su hermano.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

La primera hora había terminado y estaban caminando por los pasillos los dos mellizos mirando todo con aburrimiento, querían presumir de sus cosas pero su madre dijo que los mejores amigos son los de la preparatoria así que si son amigos que sean porque de verdad les agrade a ustedes y ustedes les agraden a ellos.

Los dos iban caminando aburridos cuando el cuerpo del pelirrojo choco contra uno delgado, sus manos se estiró tomando lentamente la mano de la chica, y sujetaron su cadera con la otra, notando como la rubia de dos coletas tenía las mejillas sonrojadas pero era tapada por esas gafas de pico de botella.

"**Es…es más hermoso cerca**" pensó la chica.

— ¿Estás bien? Lo siento no miraba por donde iba —se disculpo Hayato sonriendo levemente.

—Si estoy bien, muchas gracias Akasuna-san

—Llámame Hayato —sonrió coqueto y la chica comenzó a ponerse más roja, su hermana rodo los ojos y abrazo protectoriamente a la chica que seguían en bobolandia.

—Haya-chan, que te dijo Okasan—dijo con reproche y el chico suspiro frustrado.

—Que no juegue a hacer sonrojar a las chicas, pero yo que culpa que sea un adonis griego —la chica que seguía en sus mundos de fantasía ni los escuchaba.

—Con lo que nos "presento" Mr. Uchiha no sabemos ni los nombres de nuestros compañeros —mencionaba la chica mientras sus ojos se abrían par en par — ¡Como la despertaremos! ¡Y si queda así para toda la vida!

—Se llama Umi, Umi Nara, Akasuna-san —los dos giraron a ver a un chico bastante alto de cabello oscuro que miraba a los dos con tranquilidad, la pelirroja asintió levemente haciendo sonrojar un poco al chico mientras suspiraba por tonto.

—Umi-chan, vamos levántate —llamaba zarandeándola un poco.

— ¡NOOOOO! —El grito de Hayato se escucho en los tres pisos haciendo que los estudiantes lo miren raro — ¡HE MANDANDO A BOBOLANDIA A UNA CHICA Y NO REACCIONA! ¡OKASAN!

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**¿Que tal? ¿Que les pareció? **

**No me resistí lo tenia que montar x'D **

**Hay tantas parejas que tengo en mente y sus hijos harán que al conquistarlas las parejas se enamoren de ellos o los detesten. **

**No culpen a mi colorado el nació tonto x'D **

**pero como siempre me gusta hacer preguntas tontas *OOOOO* Aquí vamos con las de este fic. **

**¿Quienes eran las esposas de Neji y Gaara? ¿Porque los otros tienen hijos mas sexys que ellos? **

**¿Porque quise meter a Akise Aru al fic? ¿Quien fue la que le dio la hija a Sasuke? **

**¿Hikari esta enamorada de Akise-kun? ¿Sasuke lo sabe y le hace la vida imposible? **

**¿Sasuke es un padre celoso? Y ¿Sakura una madre estricta? **

**¿Que vacaciones aburridas la de los melliz? ¿Kakashi? ¿Hermano de Sakura? **

**¿Donde estarán las demás personas? ¿Sasori? ¿Por que abandono a Sakura y a sus hijos? **

**¿Lo sabremos? ¿Porque? ¿El que sigue? ¿Tengo sueño? **

**¿Veo doujinshi y me inspiro? **

**¿Terminare todos los fic? Todas las preguntas cada vez que actualice x'D **

**Byee!**

**Gracias por leer~ **


	2. Populares vs ¿Akasuna No?

Capítulo II

"Populares vs ¿Akasuna No?"

Una hermosa rubia estaba levantándose en la enfermería, parpadeo un par de veces observando el techo completamente blanco, coloco una mano en su frente mientras despejaba algunos mechones se levanto quedándose sentada, delante de ella estaba una hermosa pelirroja completamente dormida mientras a su lado su hermano sujetaba su espalda de igual manera dormido con un libro encima, a su lado leyendo tranquilamente un libro estaba su hermano que bajo este para observarla.

— ¿Estás bien Umi? —pregunto tranquilo, la chica choqueada asintió.

—Soñé que había ido a un lugar bastante extraño, habían muchos rostros de ángeles Akasuna-san y luego ya no había nada —al chico le salió una gran gota de sudor y miro de reojo como los dos dormían en aquel lugar.

—No estabas en ese lugar pero si hay un imbécil Akasuna No y una loca Akasuna No —afirmo señalando a los chicos, Umi rápidamente se coloco sus gafas y afilo más la mirada.

— ¡Es cierto! —el grito que la chica pego hizo levantar de un golpe a los dos chicos que se miraron entre si y luego bufaron molestos, la chica se encogió un poco por ver que estaban rabiosos buscando quien los había levantado así.

—Ya se levantaron, mi hermana también —menciono cortante el chico, los dos pelirrojos miraron a la chica y suspiraron aliviados, mientras esta no entendía ni que onda había pasado.

—Es bueno que estés despierta Umi-chan, me preocupaste —dijo dulce la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en ella estirando la mano —, ya me conoces pero no sabía cuál era tu nombre si no fuera por tu hermano; mi nombre es Yuri No Akasuna, un placer.

—Yo soy Hayato No Akasuna, en realidad lamento haberte hecho aquella broma mi madre siempre me regaña pero es que bueno… ser coqueto es de nacimiento —dijo haciendo una sonrisa sensual sacándole un suspiro de enamorada a la rubia cuando un golpe en su estomago lo hizo retorcerse —… maldición… Yuri… me golpeaste fuerte…

—Eso te pasa por maldito, deja de poner esa cara que apendejas a la gente —le regaño mirándolo de reojo y este simplemente gruño como perro molesto.

—En fin; ya que mi hermana se levanto se pueden ir a clases yo la cuidare —dijo tranquilo el chico los dos pelirrojos se miraron y se alzaron de hombros comenzando a caminar hasta la silla y se sentaron.

—No quiero ir a clases —contestaron los dos al tiempo, dando a comprobar que eran un par de mellizos caprichosos.

—Ya que —dijo dejando salir un suspiro volviendo a su lectura mientras la rubia se sonrojaba por la fuerte mirada seductora de Hayato, y la aburrida de Yuri que miraba hacia la ventana.

—**_Creo que moriré con esa mirada… Hayato-sama—_** pensó con corazoncitos en los ojos la rubia.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

Caminando como unos dioses iban los "populares" de la escuela, Akise encabezaba la marcha porque él era él; mantenía el rostro sereno sin mostrar ningún cambio en su expresión escuchando atentamente lo que su amiga le contaba; Hikari iba de lo más feliz contándole a Akise las cosas que había hecho el fin de semana mientras este le contestaba con monosílabos u otras veces reía bajo de las tonterías que decía la chica. Atrás de ellos dos iban dos abrazados mientras intentaban no quedarse dormidos en el suelo, Ryu y Hana tenían cara de sueño mientras murmuraban una canción de cuna para no dormirse, bien dicen que la psicología inversa es la que funciona en la mente de un hombre. Pero detrás de ellos algo que no los dejaba dormir eran los mellizos Inuzuka Kaori y Kaoru que caminaban con un griterío llamando la atención de todos, era impresionante con solo abrir la boca esos dos no se callaban.

—_Honey_ ¡ahí viene él cuernudo! —dijo meloso Kaoru llamando la atención de los cinco que se detuvieron en el acto y giraron el rostro a 80º al sentir una potente mancha de color rojo que se le tiro encima a Akise.

Su cuerpo era bien formado parecido al de un hombre bastante musculoso, comparado con lo bien formado que estaba Akise este estaba más musculoso, de grandes ojos amatistas que brillaban de diversión y un cabello completamente rojo desordenado y unos dientes con forma de unos pequeños serruchos pero lo hacían ver demasiado sensual y elegante, un cuerpo bien formado y hermoso se abrazo al cuello del peliblanco comenzando a juntar su mejilla con el ajeno que tenia mueca de fastidio y una vena en la frente.

— ¡Amor de mi vida! —grito todo meloso juntando mas la mejilla de los dos; el resto de los estudiantes que lo conocían simplemente lo ignoraron comenzando a caminar hasta su destino; la cafetería. Pero los nuevos comenzaron a murmurar — ¡Cuánto te extrañe esta semana, solo tenemos dos semanas de haber entrado y hoy fue que me decidí venir a verte, sabía que no podía vivir sin ti!

—Bájate —gruño el peliblanco, sus amigos inconscientemente se pegaron a la pared como si se quisieran fundir en ella.

—No —dice más meloso abrazándolo más —quiero pintarte —dice divertido sacando un marcador.

—Me lo van a matar —susurro la pelinegra dejando salir un largo suspiro, pero los estudiantes comenzaron a moverse al ver la puerta de la enfermería.

—Tienes 5 segundos para levantarte y quitar tu apestoso rostro de él mío Kenta —gruño —, uno, dos y tres —cuando lanzo una patada el pelirrojo se levanto de un salto pero se borro su sonrisa al sentir que Akise le había tirado del pie que provoco que se fuera para atrás; así que espero el golpe pero algo un poco más grande que él lo sostuvo, todos dirigieron su mirada a un pelirrojo de ojos jade con miel que estaba adormilado saliendo de la enfermería.

—Oh… ha golpeado a Haya-kun —susurro su hermana divertida, y los hermanos Nara levantaron una ceja completamente interesados.

—Hey, espero mis disculpas dientes de serrucho, has manchado mi suéter —menciono bajando la mirada al ver una mancha de marcador en esta.

— ¿Y crees que yo te la daré por semejante idiotez? —le reto con la mirada el pelirrojo mirando burlón al que estaba delante de él.

—Yuri-chan, ese sujeto es peligroso… —menciono por lo bajo Umi halándole la camisa a la chica que giro lentamente su mirada —pertenece a los populares y es experto en artes marciales…

—No importa, mi hermano fue entrenado por el guarda espalda de mi madre, un estúpido estudiante de artes marciales no vencerá el "_Estilo Namikaze_"

— ¿Estilo Namikaze? Suena a una comida aeronáutica —menciono Kai mirando a las chicas que lo observaron como si estuviera loco.

—Solo observen —comento restándole importancia, para luego girar la vista a una mujer que se coloco alado del pelirrojo de ojos amatista, igual de alta con cuerpo de infarto y bastante hermosa su cabello era alborotado de color blanco con flecos lila mientras sus grandes ojos eran rojos, su mirada se dirigió hacia Hayato frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi hermano no se rebaja a pedirle disculpas a idiotas; el que tiene que pedir disculpas eres tú, nadie toca a un miembro de la familia Hozuki si no está a nuestro nivel —la pelirroja apretó los puños frustrada por la forma arrogante de hablar de esa mujer.

— ¿Y tú piensas que estas a nuestro nivel Hozuki? —pregunto burlona la pelirroja, todos dirigieron la mirada a la chica que mantenía los puños apretados; detestaba de sobremanera a la gente que se hacía ilusiones de ser alguien realmente poderosa.

—Yu basta, recuerda lo que dijo Okasan —susurro su hermano agarrando el hombro de su hermana, esta lo giro a ver y pudo notar el frustración en sus ojos, alargo una sonrisa y beso su frente delante de todos que abrieron los ojos mientras pegaba la frente con su hermana —. Tranquila ¿vale? Ellos no le harán daño a madre.

—Valla, el hombre tranquiliza a la mujer seguramente debes tener fuerza de elefante pobretona si andas con estos —dice déspota mirando a los chicos detrás de ellos que fruncieron el ceño.

—Bien se dice que la basura se junta con la basura —dice arrogante el pelirrojo mirando a los dos que observaban todo con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

—Por eso es que ustedes nacieron en el mismo lugar no ¿de dónde creen que nace la basura? Pues de la basura —dice burlón el pelirrojo ampliando su sonrisa al ver el rostro de los otros dos.

—Buena esa, hermano —felicito Yuri mirando con burla a la peliblanca.

—Lo sé, los pródigos siempre salimos con cosas interesantes —dice subiéndose el ego mientras miraba con heroísmo el cielo.

—Par de idiotas

—Par de descerebrados

Y había comenzado la guerra de las miradas, los mellizos Akasuna No vs los mellizos Hozuki, los cuatro se mandaban rayitos por las miradas insultándose levemente, cuando un aplauso hizo que los cuatro voltearan a ver al peliblanco que miraba tranquilo todo.

—Kenta y Hitori, dejen de pelear por tonterías; no se rebajen a su nivel —comento volteando a ver a los mellizos Akasuna No que sonrieron triunfantes.

—Nosotros no nos rebajamos a su nivel; solo colocamos las reglas de él lugar, y es en el cual nosotros mandamos —aseguro la peliblanca mirando arrogante a una aburrida pelirroja —, por favor Akise desde cuando detienes una de nuestras discusiones con gente pobre —dice déspota señalando a los Akasuna No.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo también soy pobre! —dijo la pelinegra fulminándola con la mirada, esta ni la volteo a ver solo observaba al peliblanco.

—Nunca me han gustado esas discusiones.

—Solo estas fingiendo, es lo mismo como mantienes a la Uchiha en tus manos; la apuesta acabo hace tiempo Akise —esas palabras comenzaron a rondar por todo el pasillo, la pelinegra se había tensado y los otros se golpearon mentalmente la frente por la boca suelta que era aquel pelirrojo, Akise se había tensado al haber escuchado esas palabras, su amigo solía ser un poco idiota, pero hoy se había pasado

— ¿No le dijiste a la hija del profesor Uchiha que su amistad era solo una apuesta? —Pregunto interesada la peliblanca, este desvió la mirada hacia otra parte tratando de no ver a los ojos de aquella bruja —, lo sabía por eso siempre andaba con ustedes; si tan solo hubiera sabido la verdad dejaría de molestar, nuestro juego acabo Akise esa niña debe saber la verdad.

—Las cosas no se dicen así Hitori —regaño Hana saliendo de aquel trance girando a ver a su amiga que mantenía la cabeza baja apretando fuertemente los puños —Hikari… ¿estás bien? —pregunto acercando su mano pero al momento de llegar fue manotada por esta misma que estaba sollozando.

— ¡SON UNOS MENTIROSOS! —grito levantando el rostro mostrando las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, los mellizos Inuzuka se miraron entre sí mientras se mantenían callados, Akise comenzó a apretar fuertemente sus puños mientras no le daba la cara, Ryu se mantenía callado y mirando a su amigo que no los volteaba a ver mientras que Hana estaba con los ojos bien abiertos — ¡USTEDES JUGARON CONMIGO! ¡CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS! —grito al momento de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo, la peliblanca sonrió con arrogancia cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba por donde giraba la pelinegra.

**—_Pobre chica, de esto nos hablaba mi madre_**—pensó la pelirroja mirando por donde se había ido aquella chica —Umi alcánzala —susurro por lo bajo Yuri mientras le pasaba el celular que ella miro con una ceja en alto —cuando la encuentres me llamas al celular de mi hermano, solo la conozco poco y pude ver en sus ojos el dolor conozco perfectamente ese sentimiento, ve —le menciono con una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, vamos Kai —dijo tomando de la mano a su hermano que comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar ante la mirada de todos los pelirrojo miraban a los mellizos pelirrojo y peliblanca mientras los otros cinco seguían en su mundo.

—Ustedes porque no se fuer… —la peliblanca no termino de hablar cuando una cachetada le volteo el rostro dejando ver a la pelirroja que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y su mano quedo marcada en la mejilla de la peliblanca, los demás reaccionaron con ese golpe y miraron a la pelirroja.

—Eres una maldita zorra, al igual que ustedes —dijo mirando a las mujeres que apretaron fuertemente su puño, pero no hizo ningún movimiento al ver el rostro de estas que lo bajaban arrepentidas —, que estén arrepentidas u otra de sus estúpidas escusas no harán que la recuperen, si la llegaron a considerar amiga debieron decirle lo de la apuesta, ella se iba a enojar pero pronto se le pasaría desconfiaron fue de su confianza, la engañaron eso es lo que más le dolió.

—Basta Yu-chan, ya entendieron —dijo por lo bajo el pelirrojo tomando la mano de su hermana que su mirada mostraba profundo odio —**_Es la misma mirada con la que ve los retratos de nuestro padre…_ **

—Basta nada Hayato, me molesta la gente que es mentirosa y más si otra persona le da confianza, lo traicionan y luego se van dejando carga que le pertenece tanto a los dos jugando con sentimientos —dijo con una voz de lo más fría que asombro a los presentes.

—**_Lo sabia… padre_** —pensó su hermano bajando la cabeza tomándola de la mano alejándola de hay

— ¡Espera hay niño pobre! —dijo la peliblanca tomando de la cabellera a la pelirroja bajándola hasta el suelo, su hermano trato de tomar la mano de su hermana pero un golpe en la barbilla le hizo perder el control cayendo en el suelo sujetándose esta mientras soltaba un poco de sangre.

—Nada de meterte en pelea de chicas —dice divertido el pelirrojo apretando fuertemente sus puños mientras los tronaba —, te presentare que puede hacer Hozuki Kenta.

—Me parece divertido, te mostrare el "_Estilo del tío Namikaze_" —menciona divertido levantándose mientras se agarra fuertemente los guantes que tiene en la mano lanzando un gancho que le partió la nariz y la mejilla al pelirrojo — ¿Qué te parece? Demasiado jugoso.

—Esto apenas comienza, buen gancho idiota —dijo divertido mientras lanzaba otro puño y era atrapado por el pelirrojo de ojos jade que lanzo una patada hasta el estomago del otro pero fue detenida por su mano mientras lo tumbaba con la otra pierna cayendo encima de este comenzando a golpear su rostro, Hozuki levanto el puño dispuesto a partirle la nariz pero este detuvo el puño y lanzo golpeando su mejilla cerca de su ojo mientras este del mismo movimiento le había roto el tabique; los chicos abrieron los ojos mientras uno sostenía a Kenta mientras el otro estaba tratando de sujetar en el suelo a Hayato que tenía fuerza de demonio.

—Ryu suéltame ahora —gruño furioso el pelirrojo de ojos amatista.

—No, y es mejor que te tranquilices Kenta; van a tener más problemas si esto continua así —aseguro mirando de reojo a las chicas que seguían jalándose el cabello.

—Yuri, deja de jugar —comento lento su hermano, esta asintió lentamente golpeando con un gancho la barbilla de la chica haciéndola caer en el suelo completamente desmayada y todos abrieron los ojos como pudieron mientras esta se levanto tranquilamente dejando ver su cabello completamente desordenado.

—Lamento eso, pero es que era divertido verla tratar de rasguñarme, aunque lo logro con mis brazos —dijo mirando las raspaduras que se estaban formando.

—Puedo saber ¡Que ha pasado aquí! —mecánicamente todos giraron al escuchar la potente voz del profesor Uchiha que estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a todos los presentes.

—Aru, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Sabaku no, Akasuna no e Hozuki ¡A LA OFICINA! —grito señalando el pasillo por donde deberían estar las oficinas.

—Sensei —levanto tranquila la mano Yuri mientras este la miro con odio pero esta ni tonta ni perezosa lo ignoro —, la oficina queda de este lado —comento señalando el lugar, y el tic de la ceja del Uchiha se incremento.

—Bueno, donde quieran que cojan —dice tranquilo y todos tragaron seco — ¡PERO VALLAN! —grito y estos hicieron pose militar y salieron corriendo mientras tomaban la pierna de Hitori llevándosela a rastras.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

En la azotea cruzada de piernas y llorando se encontraba una pelinegra siendo abrazada por una rubia que le sobaba tranquilamente sus cabellos, tomo el celular el chico comenzando a marcar.

—Hayato, la encontramos —dice cortante pero le sale una gota de sudor al escuchar un grito conocido al otro lado del teléfono — ¡Que se pelearon con los Hozuki y los castigaron a todos! —grito el pelinegro del otro lado llamando la atención de las chicas.

— ¿Qué pasa Nii-san?

—Listo, entonces llegarem… ¿Por qué no? Me vale si nos castigan no se pueden llevar ustedes toda la culpa… ¿y si los expulsan? ¡Reunión de padres de familia! —hablaba tan rápido que las chicas no le entendían nada —, está bien los esperaremos en la azotea… adiós… —dice resignado cortando la llamada —Tsunade-sama y Uchiha-sensei los castigaron… quieren que los esperemos aquí

—Vale…

—Mi padre… me regañara por llorar por tonterías —susurro bajito la chica, pero se asombro al ser abrazada por la rubia.

—Un padre nunca regaña por eso, al contrario ten por seguro que te apoyara mejor que nosotros Hikari-san —comento ampliando una sonrisa —, mi mama siempre ha dicho que una buena amiga suya siempre le recuerda "_un hijo es mucho más sagrado que todo_" por esa razón mi madre nos cuenta que aquellos niños han valorado a su madre y la defenderían de cualquier cosa al igual que como lo hace mi papi y mi mami —dijo ampliando su sonrisa, el pelinegro se agacho colocando una mano en la cabeza de la pelinegra.

—No te sientas mal por eso; la verdad no sé cómo contentarte en estos momentos pero… siempre recuerda que los amigos están en las malas y en las buenas, y esos dos pelirrojos te protegieron —comento con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, ustedes también…

—Kai, tráele algo para que tome —ordena Umi y su hermano entrecierra la mirada y suspira levantándose de donde estaba.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

De la oficina de la maldita rubia, digo de la directora iban saliendo los jóvenes, siete tenían un aura deprimida cubriéndolos mientras los otros dos tenían una brillante.

—**_Me van a desheredar si se enteran de esto…_** —pensaba deprimido Akise mirando la reunión de padres que tenía en sus manos —**_y ni siquiera pelee, seguramente Uchiha lo hizo porque me odia… _**

—**_Adiós a mi colección de pornografía, papa siempre me la quita cuando me castigan_** —lloraba internamente Kenta mientras miraba el papel como si fuera un maldito castigo divino.

— **_¡No podre salir dentro de semanas! Mi madre odia que me castiguen_** —se arrepentía Hitori (que ya estaba despierta) llorando internamente.

—**_Igual, padre está ocupado seguramente manda a alguna de sus secretarias, no es mucha importancia_** —dice Ryu mirando indiferente el papel pero apareció un aura más grande —**_olvide… que últimamente me ha estado colocando mucha atención…_**

—** _¡NO! ¡MI PADRE ES UN MALDITO SERIO Y AMARGADO! ¡SI SE ENTERA DE ESTO ME CORTA TODOS MIS SERVICIOS!_ **—Gritaba internamente Hana mirando el papel mientras comenzaba a llorar — **_¡Y YO NISIQUIERA PELEE! _**

—**_Esto es peor que el diluvio de Noé, peor que la película esa que vi de pequeño donde las personas volvían a la vida ¡PEOR QUE LA MUERTE DE MICHAEL JACKSON! ¡MI PADRE ME CASTIGARA! ¡ME DESHEREDARA! ¡Y TENDRE QUE RECURRIR A MANUELA! ¡Y YO LA ODIO!_**

—**_Bien… castigada, no puedo salir… sin hacer nada… me imagino encerrada todo el fin de semana y si no tengo… ¡TENDRE QUE RECURRIR A MANUEL!_** —pensó histérica la rubia colocando sus manos en las mejillas.

— **_¡Genial! ¡Nuestro primer castigo! ¡Okasan vendrá a la escuela a poner en orden a todos estos malditos engreídos!_** —Pensaban emocionados los gemelos Akasuna no con estrellitas en los ojos — **_¡Aunque si viniera el tío Kakashi fuera mejor! *O* presumiremos a Naruto que hicimos funcionar su estilo con unos ricachones pobres *O*_** —pensaban con un aura cada vez más brillante —**_ ¡Ahora ni Kakashi-ojisan y Naruto-ojisan no dirán que no nos han castigado nunca! *O* esto no puede ser mejor _**

Se podría sentir el sonido del exorcista en el fondo de los chicos, pero el sonido de Heidi en el campo se escuchaba mas fuerte cuando el aura brillante de los chicos aumento, se escuchaba la voz feliz de ella junto a la canción del exorcista, y de un momento a otro comenzó a sonar la de Freddy Krueger; la piel de todos menos los de los mellizos Akasuna se había erizado.

**_1, 2 tus padres vienen por ti; 3, 4 cierra la puerta; 5, 6 escóndete en la cama; 7, 8 corre donde tu abuela; 9, 10 nunca más veras la luz del sol._**

Los chicos se tensaron completamente al sentir un cuerpo detrás de ellos, y voltearon mecánicamente viendo a la cosa más fea de todo el mundo ¡EXACTO! Uchiha Sasuke matándolos con su fría mirada mientras estos se hacían los niños buenos.

— ¿Dónde está Hikari?

—No lo sabemos —contesto Akise cortante aunque estaba pasando el susto de aquella canción que de un momento a otro salió en el fondo.

—Yo sé porque no estaba con nosotros —todos miraron a Yuri diciéndole que se callara pero esta los ignoro oficialmente —esos imbéciles apostaron ser sus amigos, y esta idiota se lo dijo de frente sin ningún resentimiento —dijo señalando a la peliblanca que la fulmino con la mirada, Sasuke frunció el ceño y miro a los jóvenes que se juntaron como si huyeran de su mirada.

—Aru, dime que lo que dice Akasuna no es mentira.

—Eso…

—Dije Aru, Inuzuka —contesto firme y el chico chasqueo la lengua.

—Es cierto, apostamos por la amistad de su hija —comento tranquilo Akise haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño y apretara fuertemente sus puños.

—Sensei necesito que me ayude a una tarea —comento tranquila Yuri tomando de la mano al pelinegro comenzando a caminar con el pero este mantenía el rostro hacia abajo apretando fuertemente sus puños.

—Pero sabe algo Uchiha-sensei, en realidad la consideramos una buena amiga y se convirtió en alguien especial para nosotros —menciono el peliblanco mirando indiferente por donde su maestro había desaparecido con los dos Akasuna, mientras cerraba los ojos golpeando la pared detrás de él.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

El golpe de una pared sonó en seco, estaba Sasuke Uchiha delante de una pared sujetando su mano que estaba sangrando mientras su rostro permanecía en el suelo, detrás de él estaban los dos mellizos mirando indiferente el suelo, la pelirroja suspiro y camino hasta su sensei colocando la mano en su hombro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Se ve que la quiere mucho —susurro por lo bajo con un tono triste; al ver a esa chica con un padre así.

—Si… es lo único que me queda de ella… —comento por lo bajo mientras pegaba la cabeza en la pared —, siento que la descuide… pensé que ellos eran perfectos para ser sus amigos… me deje engañar… mi hija debe estar sufriendo… yo soy un mal padre… Kiara debe estar revolcándose en su tumba y quizás venga a matarme por maldito…

—Claro que no es un mal padre sensei —dijo tranquilo el pelirrojo mirando al pelinegro que levanto la vista para verlo —, su hija piensa que usted la regañara por ser tan tonta de confiar en gente como esa —dijo levemente con un toque divertido.

—Mi hermano tiene la razón, si fuera mal padre ella ni siquiera pensara en usted —dijo burlona la peliroja mientras el pelinegro suspiraba al estar contándole sus problemas a un par de mocosos.

— ¿Por qué saben eso? Si acaban de entrar hoy

—Por eso mismo, si no fuera por el comportamiento de los idiotas Hozuki no nos hubiéramos metido en problemas.

— ¿Lo hicieron por Hikari?

—No, lo hicimos por todos los que han sufrido por las palabras venenosas de esos dos, y los engaños de los otros cinco, desprecio a las personas que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás.

—Sus padres deben estar orgullosos de ustedes —dijo divertido pero su semblante se cambio al ver la tristeza en los ojos de aquellos chicos —Yo…

—Mi madre lo está, de eso estoy seguro. Al igual que el de mis tíos por cómo somos… pero…

—Olvídalo Hayato, lo único que tenemos de ese desgraciado es su apellido y eso.

—Yuri, ¿qué te ha dicho Okasan de esas palabras? —Sasuke miraba divertido al par de hermanos que se mataban con la mirada mientras se veía un extraño brillo en los ojos cuando mencionaban a su madre.

—La aman demasiado… —susurro para sí mismo mirando a los chicos que comenzaron a reír mientras se insultaban —, vamos a buscar a Hikari; dejen de pelear Akasuna

—Llámeme Yuri, Sasuke-sensei.

—Y a mi Hayato-sama —dijo haciendo una pose de galán y al pelinegro le salió una gota de sudor.

—Bien, Yuri, Hayato-baka vamos a buscar a mi hija —dijo divertido viendo la expresión de indignación del pelirrojo.

— ¡Hey sensei! —grito indignado escuchando la risa fuerte de Yuri, mientras su hermano hacia un dulce punchero.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

En la azotea se encontraban tres chicos comiendo tranquilamente, una pelinegra con los ojos hinchados pero se estaba riendo levemente por la tontería de los hermanos Nara.

—Es problemático Umi, no me provoques —dijo aburrido mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Si eres hermoso quítate esas gafas hermanito! —dice tratando de quitarlas pero este no se dejaba.

— ¡No! ¡Umi! —dijo, pero cuando se distrajo su hermana le quito las gafas mientras sonreía triunfante y la pelinegra se sonrojaba completamente.

—**E…es hermoso…** —pensó parpadeando un par de veces mientras seguía embobada viendo el rostro del pelinegro que le quito los anteojos a su hermana colocándoselo pero volteo a ver a una embobada pelinegra.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste tonta! —dice señalando a la perdida pelinegra.

— ¿¡Lo que yo hice!? ¡Tú y tu belleza! —dijo asintiendo un par de veces.

La puerta se abrió y los dos giraron a ver al profesor Uchiha y detrás de ellos a los gemelos, aunque uno de ellos tenía el rostro golpeado y algunos rasguños y la pelirroja tenia las mangas arribas con varios raspones.

— ¡Uchiha-sensei! —se asombraron los dos Nara.

—Que hay chicos… Hikari… —su voz se corto mientras bajo la mirada al sentir que su hija al escuchar su voz se encontraba sujetando su cadera apegándose más hacia el comenzando a llorar mas, la rubia comenzó a sollozar abrazando a su hermano mientras el pelirrojo hacia lo mismo abrazando a su hermana; los dos hermanos rodaron los ojos ante la estupidez de sus hermanos —Lo siento…

—No padre… yo lamento lo que hice debí haber considerado esa opción pero no… me cegué padre… me cegué —seguía llorando mientras Sasuke apretó mas el agarre cayendo con ella en el suelo.

—La experiencia te da conocimiento —dice sabia la pelirroja mirando a las dos personas que se estaban abrazando en el suelo.

—_Nee-san_, esto es tan romántico —dice su hermano en un hilito de voz con esta en forma mariconada mientras se apega más al cuerpo de su hermana; a todos los presentes les salió una gota de sudor al escuchar hablar a si a ese hombre.

—Es su padre idiota —dice su hermana con una vena en la frente.

—Que importa, ¿nunca has escuchado el amor prohibido de padre a hija? —pregunta pervertido moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¡CALLATE! —gritaron al tiempo Sasuke y Yuri fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo que se tapo los oídos.

— ¡Que genio! ¡Si estuviera mi madre seguramente hubiera cuadruplicado ese grito! —dijo mientras se sacaba las manos y se escondía detrás de los hermanos Nara ante la mirada furiosa de aquellos tres.

— ¿Ustedes no pretenden ir a clases? —pregunto Sasuke mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a sus alumnos.

—No —contestaron los cuatro al tiempo, y al pelinegro se le sombreo la frente de negro.

—No fue una pregunta… —esquivo lo que pregunto —, fue una orden.

—No nos interesa —contestaron los cuatro ampliando una sonrisa y este bajo la cabeza derrotado; esos mocosos lo sacaban de sus cabales.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

De un avión se bajaba un hombre realmente hermoso y bastante guapo, de fracciones masculinas y adultas con el cabello alborotado de color plata y ojos de color negro, estaba cerrados por que en su rostro se mostraba una brillante sonrisa, no usaba nada que tapara aquella belleza en su rostro, tenía una camisa ceñida a su cuerpo dejando ver lo bien formado que estaba con un pantalón ceñido de color blanco y una corbata del mismo color que su pantalón; dirigió un cigarrillo a sus labios dejando salir una larga calada mientras bajaba las escaleras de esta dejando ver la gran avioneta de la cual estaba manejando de lo más tranquilo; camino hasta adentrarse al aeropuerto donde sus maletas las estaban cargando un grupo de mujeres altas de belleza hermosa mientras hacían reverencia al hombre que caminaba como si todo fuera suyo, se detuvo delante de la puerta del aeropuerto alargando una mirada seductora.

—Japón, Haruno Kakashi ha llegado —dijo de lo más sensual y ronco sacándole suspiros a las mujeres que pasaban por ahí.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

Sakura estaba sentada leyendo unos papeles, y en su cuerpo recorrió un par de escalofríos, uno en la mano derecha que le hizo soltar su taza de té y la otra donde sujetaba una hermosa foto con un sensual pelirrojo, un peliplata y un par de bebes junto con ella en el centro mientras los hombres se fulminaban con la mirada, mientras sujetaban a los bebes.

—Tengo un doble mal presentimiento… siempre que pasa esto tiene que ver con los bebes y con Kakashi… espero que no lo hayan metido de nuevo a la cárcel por acostarse con todo un burdel en Francia… —susurro sujetando su mano mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro —Nii-san idiota…

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN**

**Lamento haber escrito a Sasuke y a Hikari así, pero es importante para la historia, a parte de que **

**para Sasuke; Hikari a parte de su familia es lo mas importante (antes de conocer a Sakura) **

**En la próxima; próxima x'D se conocen *O* **

**La proxima se basara en el regreso de Kakashi y saldrá por primera vez los papasotes digo los papis de nuestros protagonistas *O* **

**osea los mero protagonis *O* **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo *O* **


End file.
